


Acting strange? You don't say. Story A

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brat, Confusion, Crying, Cute, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fear, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Wetting, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: This is story A, where only Keith is a littleKeith is acting strangely, lance is determined to find out what keith has been hiding from everyone!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Whiny

Lance looked over as Keith let out another small whine, was he in pain? It was so low and quiet he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't sat right next to him. Maybe he was just bored by the meeting?

Keith squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, he let out another whine and his bottom lip wobbled. Something was wrong, and no one else was noticing!

"Are you two paying attention!" Allura wasn't happy.

"Yeah sorry just um, Keith needs to go to the bathroom!" He may be Keith's rival but something was wrong and he needed out of that room, lance could sence it.

Allura blushed slightly, "My apologies, the meeting is pretty much other now." she turned to start talking to shiro.

Lance stood waiting for Keith to stand, when he did he seemed wobbly on his feet, he huffed almost frustrated at his feet not functioning how he wanted them to. 

They walk outside of the room, "Keith you're acting odd." lance stated. Keith shrugged and looked down. "Are you hurt? You kept whining."

Keith shut his eyes tightly and clenched his hands, shaking his head. His voice came out small and upset "No!"

The small, childlike voice throw lance off, he put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "It's okay, what's wrong?"

"No!" this time it was a pitiful whine, like a child on the edge of tears.

"Keith I'm trying to help!" it came out more frustrated than lance had meant.

Keith's lip wobbled at the words, tears running down his face, lance didn't know what to do! The others would come out of the meeting room soon! He picked Keith up running into Keith's room before the boy could embarrass himself in front of anyone else.

As they got into the room Keith sobbed, he was clearly upset but about what! All lance did was try to be nice!

"Go!" Keith begged, still in Lance's arms.

"nope, not till you tell me what's going on!" he put Keith on the bed, the small boy curled in on himself hiding his face. 

Keith pointed at himself, "Bad..." he mumbled sadly.

"You're not bad just acting weird, please tell me what's going on?" lance pleaded, sitting down on the bed with Keith.

"I'll be good!" that caused him to cry harder.

Lance sighed, "Keith you are good, please don't cry. What can I do to help?"

"go 'way..."

Lance didn't know what to do so he left. He felt guilty for leaving the room but Keith had asked him to do so. 

a few hours later at dinner. 

Keith was wearing baggy joggers rather than his normal skinny jeans, he was looking at the bowl in front of him with annoyance. 

He picked up is spoon in a uni grip, he slightly missed his mouth, getting the green goo on his face, he let out a huff but tried again this time he was rewarded with the food actually getting to his mouth. 

Lance kept looking over to Keith, he was still acting strange. A good amount of Keith's food was hitting his shirt or face but no one was saying anything!

Keith retched for his glass of water, accidentally knocked it off the table and onto his lap. He looked defeated, his lap was wet, be was covered in food and he felt bad! His lip once again wobbled, threatening tears.

"Are you okay Keith?" Shiro was the first to ask. Keith shook his head because no, he was anything but okay!

"would you like to go clean yourself up?" this time there was a small nod, Keith stood and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Is Keith okay?" lance asked Shiro

Shiro shrugged, "He just gets like that sometimes, he doesn't like to talk about it."


	2. Two secret keepers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out Keith's secret and he's less than shocked, almost taking to the role straight away but is he possible keeping something from Keith?

Keith ran to his room, curling himself into a small ball, he cried softly tomorrow. Normally he hid his younger head space away from anyone else, heck he'd lived with shiro and Adam for a long time before going to space and even they didn't know his secret.

He was a little. He was fighting a war he didn't have the time to be two! He'd slipped in the meeting and Lance noticed... What if Lance hated him now!

'no no it's okay, he doesn't know you're a little' he thought to himself but it still plauged his mind.

He let out a watery sniffle, he pulled his stuffed hippo into a hug "Eepo..." his voice wobbled. He hid his face in the soft plush, letting himself cry harder.

A knock came at the door, he didn't answer. 

"Keith can I please come in?" lance sounded actually worried.

Keith coughed to try make his voice less childish and watery, "No thank you..." he knew he was meant to respect adults, use his pleases and thank yous.

Lance sighed, "Are you decent?"

Keith couldn't remember what that word meant... He was too small to know! "Uh hu!" he said hoping it was the right answer.

Lance opened the door to see Keith still crying, red eyed and holding a stuffed hippo. It would have been a cute sight if not for all the tears. He shut the door behind him. 

He came closer slowly, it felt odd, it was Keith but it clearly wasn't his Keith. "If you tell me what's wrong I can help you?" it was almost a plead.

Keith hid his face back into the plush. 

Lance sighed "Please?" he added, even showing a small half smile.

Keith hummed in thought, he really didn't have the words to say what was wrong even if he'd wanted too! He huffed and unhid his face, he pouted shaking his head.

"And why not? I won't laugh, promise!" he stuck out his pinky for good measure.

Keith looked at the finger in confusion, even tilting his head like a dog. 

"Has no one pinky promised with you!" he was shocked, how could no one have pinky promised him anything?!

Keith's tears were mostly dry now, Lance was funny, he was good at making Keith feel better maybe even a good caregiver--that thought made Keith lip wobble again.

"Please don't cry! It's okay, I'm sorry!" he begged, "please tell me why you're so upset, I won't tell anyone else!"

Keith let out a small breath, pointing to himself "Little..." it was bearly a whisper. He looked up at lance watching for the reaction.

The penny dropped. "Oh, that's okay, I've been friends with a few people like that. Why didn't you just say?"

Keith's eyes light up, lance understood! He'd finally told someone and they didn't care! He held his arms up for a hug. Lance gave into the demand.

"But why didn't you say? I'm sure Hunk and Shiro would love babying yo-"

Keith shook his head "Nu uh! Wou!" he put a hand on Lance's chest.

Lance chuckled "Oh only I'm allowed to know? Or only I get to baby you?" he teased

The smaller boy hid his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled, he felt better knowing Keith was okay and not hurt, "We've been in space a while, how did you hide it that long?" he felt a shrug, "Not much of a talker are you? How old are you?"

"Two." his voice was still watery, he sounded so small.

Lance thought for a second "Do you need things when you're like this?" he tryed to beat around the bush, he'd had little friends, some had pacifier some didn't some had pull ups and diapers, blocks and toys. He felt another little shrug. "How do you look after yourself, you should have said. We can't have the littlest palidan getting hurt can we?"

Keith pulled back from the hug, "Big boy!" he pointed to himself, "Look after self!" he stated like it should be obvious.

Lance pulled a fake frown, "But what if you had an accident, fell down and hurt yourself, don't you want someone to kiss it better?" Keith looked thoughtful but said nothing, "Or if you got yourself all messy and needed someone to help clean you up!" he pointed at Keith's shirt.

Keith blushed and looked down, " 'Elp?" he asked.

"How can I say no to a baby!" he stood and walked over to the draws, opening the first one. Next to the shirts were 2 pacifiers, so Keith did need stuff when little. He pulled out a red shirt and the red pacifier. Keith's eyes went wide as he saw the object, he covered his mouth.

"Sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, wouldn't have pulled it out if I'm not okay with it. It's okay Keith, can you say ahh?" he hesntly opened his mouth and uncovered it, lance slipped the pacifier into the boys mouth.

Lance smiled at him, Keith was so cute!"Arms up!" Keith did as he was told. He pulled the dirty shirt off, replacing it with the new one. "See much better!"

Keith smiled shyly behind the pacifier. 

Lance hummed, "What do you do for fun? Games, movie's, toys, colouring?" Keith nodded at the last thing listed "Where's your colouring stuff?" Keith pointed at the bottom draw, lance went to open it.

He was slight surprised at the items in the draw, crayons, colouring boys, pull ups, some diapers, teething toys, blocks and two lego like sets but the blocks were bigger. He pulled out two colouring books and a packet of crayons. 

"Can I colour one of the pages?" he asked almost embarrassed. Keith nodded pushing one of the books at him, they'd only just been placed on the bed. Lance had one about dinosaurs and Keith had one about space.

Lance flipped through the book, he found a trex, he asked Keith if he could do that one, Keith smiled and nodded. 

(Should I make both Keith and lance littles or just Keith?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure if I should or shouldn't make lance also a little!!! Ahhh anyway any ideas?


	3. The polls are in

Okay, it's 50 50 split and I like both ideas so there's gonna be this story and another version of this story story a will have just little Keith and story b will have both as littles.


	4. Late night strolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves being carried, it helps with his insomnia

Keith squirmed, unable to sit still. He needed to go potty but he had to finish colouring! He was a big boy, he could hold it.

He let out a small whine at the pain in his bladder, attracting Lance's attention "Something wrong buddy?" Keith blushed and shook his head.

"You sure? Do you need something, hungry, thirsty, board?" he listed, hoping to find something the little would like.

Keith's tummy growled at the mention of food, he hadn't been able to eat his dinner... 

"We can go to the kitchen get you something to eat." lance suggested, Keith nodded putting is arms out to be carried. Lance thought it over, it was late, the others likely weren't up he could carry Keith and simply put him down if they heard someone, Keith's pacifier on the other hand would be a dead give away.

He stood and picked up the smaller boy, Keith let his legs wrap around Lance's middle, "Can we leave your paci here?" Keith looked sad but took it out. "Thank you Keith." he put the item on the desk.

Keith put his head on Lance's shoulder, he didn't realise how tired he was, his eyes started drooping down as lance walked with him, it was almost like being rocked. He listened to Lance's heartbeat, it made him feel warm. He closed his eyes. 

Lance walked into the kitchen only to be face to face with Shiro, this was bad, it was selfish of him but he wanted to spend time with Keith alone, he wanted to be the one to baby him, he couldn't let the others know!

Shiro looked shocked at the two, "Um, what you doing up so late, and why um you know?" he gestured to Keith in his arms.

Lance bit his lip, trying to think of something to say "Contest, wanted to see who's stronger." he lied.

Shiro raised a brow "But he's asleep?"

Lance looked at Keith's face, he was very much asleep, that was quick he thought. He shrugged "Sometimes people just want to be held?" it wasn't technically a lie! Keith had wanted to be held!

"Okay, well you should take him back to bed, hit the hay yourself. Do you know what time it is?" lance shook his head "Like 2am Castle time." lance turned to walk back to his room but was stopped in his tracks by what Shiro said next "Also, its very sweet of you to help your boyfriend with his insomnia." Lance didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Keith has insomnia? Also I'm not dating Keith."

Shiro shrugged "He definitely had it back on earth, couldn't sleep for days at a time."

Lance decided to walk to his own room with Keith, instead of cleaning up the crayons to let them sleep in Keith's bed. He didn't want to leave Keith alone, Keith was a baby right now!

He layed himself down with Keith curled into his side. 

Keith woke up first, he was still in a headspace, a slightly bigger one but that could easily change. Sometimes he'd be in this headspace where if he fell down or someone babied him he'd be put firmly at a young headspace but if someone said the wrong thing he'd be forced back to an adult headspace. 

His pull up was wet, great! Lance was hugging him so he couldn't just leave, he'd wake lance! He let out a disgruntled huffed. Lance began to stir.

"Keith?" he slurred tiredly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at ideas, please leave comments of what you want to happen in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas or comments would be awesome!


End file.
